


Happy To Drink

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien penis, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Distension, Exhibitionism, Good Lotor (Voltron), Incest Kink, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Temporary Character Death, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: ***For the love of all that is sparkly, heed the watersports warning - chapter 1 doesn't have it (feel free to read it as a one off!), but the rest most likely will***Memories returning after breaking free of the Galra a second time, Shiro remembers he's mated to Prince Lotor (willingly, no less) and having the Prince in the Castle stirs all sorts of desires within the both of them.Galra have very interesting mating habits, everyone knows that, but what no one warned Shiro about was the strange ones Alteans kept.What started as a shocking offer from Lotor quickly becomes almost second nature... too bad the other Paladins aren't sure how to cope with seeing Lotor on his knees in front of Shiro while they stand in the command center.(This was supposed to just be smut but it absolutely grew plot. BAH!)
Relationships: Keith/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiastica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiastica/gifts).



How did it come to this?

Shiro let out a long sigh as he stretched out in his bed, smiling as a pair of strong arms curled around his muscled torso and pulled him against a firm chest. Legs tangled together as Shiro let his head tilt to the side, soft lips raining kisses along his skin and making him let out soft little sighs.

When his memories had started returning after his first escape from the Galra, he had been faintly aware of the male who taken taken care of him. Things were still a bit spotty, even now, but he knew he had been warm, and safe… for a short period, anyways. They he had been taken away, he had been injured, and then he had made his escape.

When he escaped a second time he could have sworn he had felt the gentle caress once more, if only for a fleeting moment, before he was again running for his life. Trying desperately to return home, this time not to earth, but to the other Paladins who needed him. They were his ‘home,’ now.

But when they had come to an agreement with Prince Lotor, everything had clicked, memories had become so clear that his knees threatened to buckle under him and Keith had needed to hold him up. He tried to wave him off, passing it off as being tired, trusting the team to lock Lotor away as he left the shuttle bay.

In the dark of night he had ventured to where Lotor lay on a hastily thrown blanket in one of the cells of the brig. Shiro had no idea the Castle even had a brig, but there it was. And there he was. That same light purple skin, the same long, white hair, and those same icy blue eyes surrounded by yellow.

“Come to gloat, my Champion?” Lotor asked without even opening his eyes, laying on his back with his arms tucked behind his head. “Got me exactly where you want me, yes?” When Shiro remained silent, Lotor frowned and opened his eyes as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He watched the way Shiro stared at him, took note of the confusion and the conflict in his grey eyes, realization making his features soften.

“You remember…” he spoke softly this time, somewhat startled by this information. “You weren’t supposed to remember…” Shiro watched his every move as Lotor moved to his feet and approached the forcefield that kept him contained in his cell, their eyes locked on one another.

“You fixed me,” Shiro said, glancing down at his metal hand as the fingers slowly curled and flexed. “You made sure I could escape.”

“Indeed,” Lotor nodded, lifting his hand and moving as though he was going to press it against the barrier, though it hovered just above it, not wanting to feel the sting of it. Shiro followed his motions as if he was covering Lotor’s hand with his own, also hovering just centimeters away.

“You love me…”

“From the very beginning,” Lotor smiled, though there was a hint of sadness hidden within.

“I didn’t think the Galra knew how to love.”

“We do, in very special circumstances. You’re correct, we tend to distance ourselves from such feelings, but sometimes we find someone we just can’t turn down. Or maybe that’s my Altean other half, but Galra do mate, we do bond.”

Lotor expected Shiro to simply turn away, to once more wave away his affections even though Lotor was sure that Shiro had at least some sort of attraction to him. After all, he had bedded his Champion several times before losing him to his father’s soldiers. He didn’t recall ever having to force Shiro, not even the first time.

Instead he was surprised when Shiro moved his left hand to the control screen, lowering the barrier and leaving them only steps apart, nothing to prevent them from coming together. Taking it upon himself to make the first move, Lotor stepped forward and cupped a gentle hand over Shiro’s cheek, his heart jumping when the fit male leaned into the touch. Grey eyes continued to watch him as Lotor closed the distance between them and guided Shiro into a kiss, the Galra Prince allowing his eyes to close as their lips pressed together. He wanted to show Shiro that he meant no harm, that he was letting his guard down.

Soft turned to deep, cautioned shifted to desire, and when the alarm that had sounded in the Command Center when Shiro had taken down the barrier woke Allura and the Paladins, the team came rushing into the brig, only to be greeted to the sight of two naked men and Shiro being thoroughly fucked against the wall of the cell. If not for the moans of pleasure that filled the room, if not for the praise Lotor was giving, if not for the flat out begging Shiro was uttering, the Paladins would have assumed this was not consensual.

But it was, and Shiro felt whole again, back arched against every thrust of the firm cock inside him, head tilted to the side as Lotor nipped and sucked at pale skin, one arm around the other man’s neck while the other was curled around his own aching length. This was what had been missing, the final piece of the puzzle finally falling into place, and he surrendered to it.

Hunk had immediately picked Pidge completely off her feet and almost bolted from the room, shouting something about saving Pidge’s innocence. Allura and Coran knew a mating pair when they saw one and muttered about ‘traditions’ before following the Yellow and Green Paladins. Lance was completely gobsmacked, unable to look away as he watched Lotor fuck into his idol and mentor. Keith bit his bottom lip and made no effort to look away, palming himself through the black sweatpants he had been sleeping in.

Faintly aware of their audience, not that he cared, Lotor had no desire to stop, hips snapping against Shiro’s as he pressed deeper. He had missed this, dreamed of it, craved it, and now that he was finally getting it he wasn’t going to stop unless Shiro was the one to tell him to. Each nip of sharp fangs was immediately soothed by his tongue, loving the way Shiro shifted his hips and pressed down firmly against him, begging for more. Metal nails raked down Lotor’s back, drawing welts in his skin but only adding to the pleasure as he held Shiro’s hips with both hands and drove into him with wild abandon.

“I’m close, my Champion,” he panted, feeling the base of his cock begin to swell. No one had ever generated such a reaction in him, no one had ever triggered his knot and made him want to tie to them. No one but Shiro, and he had told him this several times before.

“I want it,” Shiro all but keened, trying to push his hips down even more, feeling the thickening cock that was still plundering his twitching hole.

“Then tell me,” Lotor groaned, fingers tightening on Shiro’s strong hips. “Tell me what you so desperately want from me, my love.” He could hear the slick sound of their two voyeurs as they touched themselves, or perhaps they were touching one another, he didn’t know and wasn't going to turn his attention away from Shiro, but just knowing they were stroking themselves to the show was even more of a turn on.

“Your knot!” Shiro gasped out, toes curling as the pleasure built inside him, release just out of reach. “I want you to knot me, please!” A strangled cry from the side signalled Lance’s orgasm, followed by the splatter of his seed staining the floor.

“I’ll give you everything, my love,” Lotor promised, thrusting himself into Shiro only a handful of times before he was pressing firmly into him, stretching that tight ring of muscle.

“Now take me.” It came out as a command, but Shiro loved it, letting his head fall back against the wall as Lotor’s knot popped inside him and only continued to grow. Shiro’s strong legs gripped Lotor almost painfully as the pressure of the knot sent him over the edge, cumming hard between them.

“Please!” he begged, hips spasming. “Cum inside me! Mark me as yours! Lotor PLEASE!” The answer to his demands was the sensation of Lotor’s thick seed flooding into him with impressive volume, Lotor’s hot tongue licking along his neck once more. A smirk crossed the Prince’s lips when a second moan of pleasure echoed that of his lover, Keith cumming hard at the sight of Shiro coming undone.

“You like my cum inside you, don’t you?” Lotor almost purred, his voice like silk, teasing his tongue at the soft spot behind Shiro’s ear. His lover nodded eagerly, still gripping him tightly with his legs as though asking Lotor not to pull out, not that he could, the knot buried inside Shiro’s ass saw to that.

“There’s so much of it,” Shiro groaned, one hand still teasing his now half-hard length. “It’s so hot inside me… I missed it… Missed you…”

Lotor continued to hold Shiro close, letting the other male bury his forehead against his shoulder while his own attention finally turned towards the two spent males outside the cell. Lance was bright red, even with his tanned skin, trying to fix his pants as quickly as he could as he fled from the room. Keith locked eyes with Lotor and brought his cum slicked fingers to his mouth, tongue teasing the digits before slipping them inside and sucking wetly. The Prince couldn’t help but rock into Shiro once more, the sight making him twitch inside his lover as he watched Keith put on such a lewd act for him.

Running his tongue along glossy lips, Keith wiped his fingers on his sweatpants before pulling them back up and covering his soft length. With a nod of thanks the dark haired teen turned and left the room, leaving Lotor to stare at his ass while he left. How interesting.

“We should get some sleep, love,” Lotor said, turning his attention back to the man he was tied to. Shiro nodded against his shoulder, trusting Lotor to take care of him as his deceptively strong lover carried him towards the ‘bed’ (if a thin little mat on a hard metal table could be considered a bed). It took some careful, not to mention slow and gentle, maneuvering as Lotor adjusted Shiro so he was laying with his back against Lotor’s chest. Twisting and turning around with a knot still deep inside ones body was not something to do fast or without consideration, and Lotor wouldn’t dream of hurting his precious mate.

Draping his leg over Shiro’s hip and pressing himself close in an effort to keep the knot from trying to pull out too soon, Lotor held Shiro close and kissed the back of his shoulder. He hadn’t expected Shiro to remember him, not like this. He had selfishly surrendered himself to the Paladins of Voltron just for the chance to be in Shiro’s presence, hoping it would quell the ache inside him, but instead he found himself exactly where he wanted to be.

He was done fighting his father’s war - Lotor was ready to tell Allura everything.

...just as soon as he could safely remove his knot from his lover…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First scene has explicit urine ingestion, second scene only has mentions of it.
> 
> First scene isn't sexual, second scene is a TON of smut

Shiro couldn’t stop his knee from bouncing as he tried to wait patiently for Lord Zarkon to arrive at the pre-arranged rendezvous point for the agreed upon prisoner swap. He had been so caught up in preparing for this mission that he hadn’t thought to stop and empty his bladder. Part of him wanted to just dart outside and relieve himself, they were sitting on some sort of desert planet after all, but the idea of exposing himself to a possible attack had quickly quashed the idea.

That lead to the Black Paladin squirming in his seat, knee bouncing, thighs pressed together. How in the hell had they managed to take a shuttle that had no bathroom? Why was that even a thing? There wasn’t even a suitable bottle or ANYTHING for him to relieve himself in. Shiro was sure that he was going to wet himself the moment Zarkon arrived and he had to get to his feet.

“Are you okay, love?” Lotor asked as he came to stand beside Shiro at the command console of the shuttle. “Are you nervous?”

“N-no… It’s not that…” Shiro flushed. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling embarrassed, especially around the man known as his mate, but while he begged for Lotor’s cock like a total cumslut, Shiro found this a lot different.

“Then what is it? Are you ill?”

“I… it’s embarrassing…” Shiro glanced away. Lotor leaned over him from behind, then kissed his shoulder, ignoring the looks he was no doubt drawing from Pidge and Matt. The siblings were in the back of the shuttle, discussing the mission for the hundredth time.

“You don’t have to hide from me, Shiro,” the Prince soothed, moving his lips over Shiro’s neck and glancing over his lover’s shoulder. The sight of Shiro’s muscled thighs pressed together gave him an idea of what was distressing his mate, but he wanted to hear him say it.

“I have to pee,” Shiro whispered, feeling himself reaching his breaking point. Lotor smiled and stood straight.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner? I would be a terrible mate if I didn’t assist you.” Shiro watched with wide eyes as Lotor moved to kneel on the floor at Shiro’s feet, hands sliding over Shiro’s thighs and spreading them open so he could get closer.

“What… are… are you going to…” Shiro’s heart was racing, his stomach clenched from the pressure in his bladder and the sight of Lotor reaching towards his groin. The black body suit looked to be all one piece, and for a long time, Shiro thought it was, but a touch against the buckle of his belt had the material covering his crotch fading away.

“I’m taking care of my mate,” Lotor smiled up at him, curling cool fingers around Shiro’s flaccid length. “It’s my duty to relieve you.” Shiro groaned, his head falling back as Lotor took his penis into his mouth - even soft, Shiro wasn’t small by any means, and he felt the head of his length brush against the back of Lotor’s throat.

“But… it’s… I’m… it’s so dirty!” Shiro hissed, painfully aware that they weren’t alone in the shuttle and he absolutely did NOT want his friends to see him like this. Lotor watched him with those stunning blue and yellow eyes, lips pressed against the base of Shiro’s thick length. When his mate made no effort to relieve himself, Lotor lifted a hand and pressed his palm firmly against Shiro’s abdomen, making it impossible for Shiro to hold back any longer. Strong hips jerked as the first gush of urine made its way down Lotor’s open throat, before Shiro couldn’t hold it any longer and he arched out of his seat, feeling himself pouring into his mate’s throat.

Lotor let out a content little sigh as his throat accepted everything Shiro offered to him, opened wide and acting as nothing more than a vessel for Shiro to empty himself. He was proud of his ability to simply let his lover’s urine flood down his throat, no need to swallow, he simply took it all down.

“Fucking hell…” Shiro groaned, hips twitching as the painful pressure eased off and all that remained was sweet relief. As the last drops left him he felt Lotor’s mouth ease off him, soft pink tongue caressing his tip and cleaning him softly before releasing him completely.

“Better?” Lotor asked kindly, rubbing Shiro’s thighs softly. His smiled brightly when Shiro nodded, watching his mate fix his pants, pride coursing through him.

“Is… is that a Galra thing…?” Shiro asked, sliding a hand into Lotor’s hair as he stroked his thumb over the tip of Lotor’s pointed ear.

“Altean, actually,” Lotor leaned into the touch as he answered. Shiro’s eyes widened and he watched Lotor move back to his feet, Shiro’s hand sliding down his chest. He had so many more questions, now, but before he could even consider what he wanted to ask, Pidge announced that she could see Zarkon’s ship on their sensors.

It was time to do this.

*****

It had become a craving, for both Lotor and for Shiro, to engage in such a taboo act. Granted, things were moving so quickly that there wasn’t always a lot of time for them to get together, sometimes the two were just too exhausted for sex and simply fell asleep in each others arms. But sometimes the desire became much too strong and they found themselves seeking each other out.

This time around Lotor had ambushed his beloved mate in the showers, squirming his hips as he tried not to do anything that would make Shiro aroused - not until he got what he wanted.

“Please…” he bit his bottom lip, not touching Shiro as he simply dropped to his knees in front of the muscled male.

“We could be seen!”

“And? I want them to watch. I want them to see how well I take care of you,” Lotor told him. “I want them to be jealous of what we have. If you let me, I’d have your cock in my mouth as often as I could, even when you’re standing in the command center with the others standing around you. I love having you in my mouth, in all forms… I love how, even when you’re soft, you still dip into my throat. I love how you flood my throat and fill my stomach, first with your urine and then with your cum. I love when you fuck my mouth without holding back, using it for your own pleasure. And then I love bending you over and fucking you until you beg for my knot.”

Well, if he had wanted a stomach full of Shiro’s piss, he had certainly made it so the event would take longer. His words had clearly affected Shiro, his cock rapidly hardening and already beginning to leak.

“You… want them to watch?”

“You didn’t notice, when I was fucking you in my cell, but two of your Paladins watched us,” Lotor licked his lips, moving himself close and taking Shiro’s cock in his hand.

“What? Seriously?”

“Oh yes, and it made me so hot,” Lotor grinned up at his mate, flicking his tongue out to taste the precum oozing from Shiro’s sensitive tip.

“Who?”

“Mmm, the blue one, and the red one…”

“Lance and Keith… I had no idea…” Shiro groaned, sliding his hand into Lotor’s hair and tugging gently, not enough to cause pain, but enough to indicate his pleasure. Lotor smiled as the idea of being watched by the two males made Shiro’s cock twitch, loving that he could turn his lover on in such a way.

“Lance seemed very embarrassed,” Lotor chuckled. “Keith seemed to be incredibly turned on. He even watched me and sucked his seed off his fingers.”

“He did?” Shiro’s breath was picking up now, feeling Lotor mouth along his thick shaft and down over aching balls. Despite his half blooded Galra mate being his dominant, nothing turned Shiro on more than watching Lotor suck him down.

“Suck it,” he told the white haired male, tightening his fingers in his hair and moving Lotor’s head to where he wanted it. Lotor moaned at the action, opening his mouth obediently and taking Shiro deep all at once. There was no drawing it out, no waiting, Shiro simply fucked into Lotor’s mouth with a loud moan.

Strong thighs flexed as he guided Lotor’s head on his cock but also spread easily when Lotor slid a hand up Shiro’s leg and coaxed him to open up. Even with a cock reaching down his throat, Lotor wasted no time in pressing two fingers inside his overly aroused partner, fully intending to pin him to the wall once Shiro came in his mouth.

“You take it so fucking well,” Shiro grunted, eyes rolling as Lotor’s fingers rubbed insistently against his sweet spot. The actions did exactly what Lotor wanted, bringing Shiro over the edge, though his lover had enough brains left to pull Lotor’s mouth mostly off, allowing himself to cum all over Lotor’s soft tongue.

“You are absolutely going to be the death of me,” Shiro smiled, head leaning back against the wall behind him as he stroked Lotor’s hair almost lovingly. “Just a comment, not a complaint.” Lotor chuckled and moved to his feet, opening his mouth and offering the mess Shiro had left on his tongue to his mate with a lifted eyebrow. He waited patiently until Shiro opened his eyes and realized what was going on, the dark haired man contemplating his answer - this wasn’t something that had come up in their sexual history before.

He knew Lotor wouldn’t force him into anything he didn’t want to do (with the exception of the shuttle incident, but he liked it, in the end!), and Shiro did enjoy occasionally sucking Lotor off, but this wasn’t his lovers strangely sweet seed, this was his own.

“Fuck it,” Shiro shrugged, pulling Lotor in for a deep kiss, sending their tongues crashing together. Lotor’s hands returned to Shiro’s firm ass, pulling tight cheeks apart and breaching him with two fingers yet again, this time avoiding his prostate in favor of stretching him open and preparing him for his substantial cock.

“Turn around, my Champion,” he directed, releasing Shiro after several minutes of heated, messy, kissing and stepping away. Shiro nodded and did as he was told, bracing himself against the wall and thrusting his hips backwards just enough to make his back bow down a little.

“I can’t imagine a life without me fucking you,” Lotor told him, licking a wet line up Shiro’s spine before he positioned himself, pressing in slow and steady. Shiro moaned low in his throat, spreading his thighs just a little more as his mate sank every inch into his pliant body.

“Deep…” Shiro gasped softly, lowering his gaze under himself as he watched the distension in his stomach.

“You love it.”

“I really do,” was the wobbly response, Shiro simply letting his head hang as he was filled so deeply. He loved the way his stomach bulged with every deep thrust, how Lotor’s length drug against his sweet spot almost constantly, or how the delicious ridges that resided just under his tip teased Shiro with every inch.

Leaning over his lover’s back, Lotor braced one arm against the wall and wrapped the other around Shiro’s fit waist, thrusting firmly inside him. Each thrust caused a low, breathy moan, as though Lotor was punching the air out of him. It felt amazing. With his superior size, Lotor alternated between pulling Shiro down against his cock with impressive force, and thrusting up into him hard enough to lift the muscled male up onto his toes.

Sharp ears caught the muffled sound of soft, bare feet against the tile, and Lotor turned his head in that direction, still pumping his cock into Shiro’s eager body. He was unsurprised to see Keith entering the shower area, the fit young male half hard and watching with lustful eyes. They gazed at one another for a moment before Lotor simply nodded, silently accepting Keith’s gaze.

Lotor’s cock jumped inside his mate when he saw Keith start stroking himself, leaning lazily against one of the tiled walls and working his hand over rapidly hardening flesh slowly, as though teasing. Shiro felt the twitch - who wouldn’t, being stuffed so full of cock - and moaned loudly, trying to thrust himself back against the rough thrusts.

Keith slid two fingers into his mouth, slicking them with copious amounts of saliva, his eyes never leaving Lotor, turned on by the large male watching him. He let out a soft groan when he slid his hand behind himself and pressed a finger inside his own tight passage, the sound and sight making Lotor shove himself deeper into Shiro, causing a choked moan from his mate.

“I s-swear,” Shiro said with a hitch in his voice. “If you knot m-me in this fucking shower… I’ll disown you!” Nevermind the fact he loved being knotted, loved the burn of being spread to his limits and then some, loved being tied to his mate and filled so deeply with cum that his stomach felt heavy. But not where someone could see them!

Lotor was focussed on the sight of Keith getting himself off to the sight of his best friend being reamed by a massive alien cock, hips moving of their own accord as he nodded and licked his lips, wanting to see more. Keith was trying hard not to be too loud, not wanting to draw Shiro’s attention to him, wanting the moment to last as long as possible.

“Gonna cum,” Lotor moaned loudly, announcing his rapidly approaching orgasm to both of the men in the room. The arm that held Shiro close tightened even more and he fucked into his mate so intently that he couldn’t stop himself, driving his knot deep into Shiro and causing the other man to spasm against him.

“You BASTARD!” It was most likely Shiro’s shock and frustration that kept him from cumming, even as he was stretched to near bursting and felt Lotor flooding him with hot cum. Lotor licked and kissed at the back of his neck in an attempt to apologize, holding his hips tight against Shiro as he shot pulse after pulse into his stretched out hole.

“I told you not to!” Shiro groaned, cock twitching between his legs, aching for release but not getting any.

“Sorry love… I got a bit distracted…” Lotor admitted sheepishly. The purple skinned male straightened carefully, taking his hand from the wall and cupping Shiro’s chin with it, gently turning his mate’s head to the side.

“How the fuck could you get distracted with you dick in my ass?” Shiro almost snapped, though his voice trailed off when he was made aware of Keith’s actions not all that far away from them. The boy he considered a brother was still stroking himself slowly, two fingers now working themselves in and out of his needy body.

“Keith…” Shiro breathed, taking in every inch of the younger male’s body. It was most likely the byproduct of being filled with Lotor’s thick cum, or the fact he still hadn’t came, but the sight of Keith playing with himself was incredibly arousing.

“He’s very pretty,” Lotor smiled, drawing Shiro up against his chest and making him stand properly as well. This put Shiro’s heavy cock on display, precum steadily oozing from the flushed tip.

“You’re the reason I knotted him,” Lotor peered over at Keith. “He asked me not to, but you turned me on so much that I couldn’t stop myself. Now we’re stuck here like this and it’s all your fault.” Keith blushed, opening his mouth to apologize, but Lotor cut him off.

“Be a good boy and suck him off.”

Keith’s eyes flicked between Lotor and Shiro, hand stilling on his cock, fingers slipping free of his clenching hole.

“Shiro…?”

“We won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to, Keith,” Shiro told him, reaching up and behind himself to curl both arms around Lotor’s neck and trusting his lover to hold him steady. “But if you’re interested… I’d love to see your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock…”

Keith hesitated for only a moment or two before moving towards the couple, kneeling in front of Shiro and allowing himself to run his hands over muscled thighs. One hand curled around Shiro’s thick shaft, holding it steady so Keith could work his mouth against the base before moving upwards. Lotor wasn’t surprised when the other hand drifted lower, seeing out the place where he was joined with Shiro, tentative fingers rubbing over Shiro’s stretched rim and making both older males moan.

“That’s his knot...” Keith squirmed, speaking between long licks of his tongue, working it from base to tip.

“Mhm… It’s stretching me so much,” Shiro moaned, letting his head fall back against Lotor’s shoulder. “Can you see how much my stomach is bulging?” Keith looked up through dark eyelashes, nodding.

“That’s his cock, Keith. That’s how big he is…”

Keith took the head of Shiro’s length in his mouth, twisting his tongue against it and suckling eagerly, tasting the precum that slipped over his tongue. Keeping his fingers rubbing against Shiro’s well fucked hole, Keith allowed his other hand to move upwards, rubbing firmly against the bulge.

“That’s also my cum inside him,” Lotor spoke with a sultry voice, rocking his hips just enough to Keith to feel his cock press more into his questing hand. “He looks so beautiful, full of my seed. Doesn’t he?”

Keith nodded, still watching the two as he did his best to bob his mouth along Shiro’s tip. He wasn’t experienced, not at all honestly, and as much as he wanted to take Shiro to the base and simply swallow him like he had seen Lotor doing, he also didn’t want to gag. Not when he was finally getting a taste of the man he had been dreaming about for years.

“Here, sweet one,” Lotor smiled, holding Shiro around the torso with one hand and using the other to grip the base of his cock, holding it steady while Keith suckled and licked. “Take all you want, just remember to swallow like a good boy.” Keith moaned at the words, indigo eyes fluttering closed as he lost himself in the moment.

“Keith…” Shiro whimpered, his body finally finding release.

“He’s going to cum,” Lotor warned the boy at their feet. “Open that pretty mouth and show me how good you are at catching it.” Keith found it so oddly easy to obey, releasing Shiro’s cock from his mouth with a delicious sounding pop before he opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out just a little.

“Beautiful,” Shiro choked out, freeing one of his hands to thread his fingers into Keith’s hair, trusting Lotor to guide his cock as he came heavily all over Keith’s waiting tongue. Indeed Lotor had very good aim, every pulse of cum filling Keith’s mouth, making all three moan.

“You’re such a good boy,” Lotor almost cooed at him, releasing Shiro’s cock in favor of stroking Keith’s cheek in an almost loving fashion. “Now swallow.”

And Keith did, audible enough to be heard over the shower spray, the sound making Lotor moan and Shiro squirm. He looked so beautiful like that, Shiro thought to himself, lips glossy with Shiro’s cum, Lotor stroking his bottom lip with his thumb, and beautiful cock aching for his own release.

“Lay back,” Lotor smiled, removing his hand. “Make yourself cum for us while you finger your pretty little ass.”

And once more, Keith did as he was told. Just like Shiro, it didn’t take much to bring him over the edge. The dark haired teen was on his back, showing flexibility and core strength as he plunged two fingers in and out of himself at an impressive rate, his other hand stroking his cock as quickly as he could. His strange purple eyes watched the two men towering over him, raking over Shiro’s incredibly muscled body, finally resting on his cock as he raced towards the edge.

Lotor groaned as his knot slipped free of Shiro’s messy hole with a gentle tug, the Prince sliding it between Shiro’s thighs and letting it rub against Shiro’s balls. The cum that oozed from Shiro’s body only added to the visual and was exactly what Keith needed to go over, back arching as he pressed his fingers deep, working them into his sweet spot as he came all over his tight stomach.

Keith could faintly hear words of praise as he slumped against the tiles, body trembling from the pleasure. Warm hands gathered his weak body off the floor and he wasn’t sure if it was Shiro holding him, or Lotor. All he knew was that he was being well taken care of and that allowed him to give in to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First scene has more watersports, second scene is just angst

He hadn’t been thinking. After running around with Lotor and so easily getting his mate down on his knees so he could relieve himself any time he wanted, Shiro just wasn’t thinking. Standing there, in the command center, listening to Allura talk about what had happened with the White Lion, Shiro reached over and slid his fingers into Lotor’s hair. They shared no words, Shiro didn’t take his eyes off the Princess as they discussed what she had learned, simply pressing against Lotor’s head and guiding his mate to his knees.

The three remaining Paladins had eyes wide with shock as Lotor wasted no time in undoing Shiro’s pants and taking his lovers soft length into his mouth. The only indication that Shiro was aware of what he was doing was the way his fingers tightened in Lotor’s hair and a soft sigh left his lips, pressing himself deep as Lotor drank down everything he offered.

“Completely normal,” Coran waved a hand, drawing attention away from the couple and back towards Allura. “It’s a traditional practice common amongst Altean males. Best not to even acknowledge it.”

“Best to not acknowledge it?” Pidge stared at Coran. “Are you kidding me? Do you know what they’re doing!?”

“Looks like Shiro had to pee…” Lance answered the question, his head tilting to the side as he watched Lotor swallow repeatedly several times before easing Shiro from his mouth.

“And we’re supposed to be okay with this!?” Pidge’s voice cracked as her stress level began to peak. Hunk hugged his friend from behind and lifted her, yet again, completely off the floor, informing the others that he was going to take Pidge somewhere to cool down.

“It really is completely normal,” Allura said nonchalantly as she watched Hunk carry Pidge out of the command center. “Usually it would be the submissive male who accepts the offering, not the dominant, but seeing as Prince Lotor is only a half blood and Shiro is human… things are bound to be different.”

“On Earth, that’s not something we do,” Lance told them, watching as Lotor tucked Shiro away with gentle hands. “It’s considered very dirty, and I don’t think it honestly tastes all that good.”

“It’s already been proven that we Alteans have very different taste buds compared to you,” Coran pointed out. “The same goes for Galra. I’m surprised we haven’t seen this much sooner, but I suppose Shiro being human has held things back.”

“You’ve really got them worked up, love,” Lotor chuckled, standing and embracing Shiro from behind, chin resting on his mate’s shoulder. Shiro blushed, unable to meet the gaze of any of his friends.

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled. Pidge would never talk to him again, he just knew it, and he felt very ashamed of himself.

“Coran says it… it’s normal…” Lance said, though he was somewhat unsure of his words. “I guess we always come across weird alien traditions and habits… so we’ll have to get used to Lotor going down on you mid-conversation? I think?” He glanced at Coran once more, seeking a bit more clarification.

“Correct! Think of it as Lotor simply quenching his thirst. It’s no more uncommon than having something to drink, or eating, even during regular conversation.”

“Perhaps we should return to our discussing regarding what we found, Princess,” Lotor suggested, wanting to draw attention away from his squirming mate.

There was much to do.

*****

Discovering Lotor had saved hundreds upon hundreds of Alteans had been a wonderful surprise. Once the war was over they could move them to a suitable planet and all would be well!

Except all wasn’t well.

Lotor was gone…

Shiro was… broken…

And Keith wasn’t sure how to cope with any of it. Cosmic space dust and Allura’s incredibly magic had brought Shiro back to them, or so they hoped, but Lotor…

How was he going to explain to Shiro where Lotor had gone? That Lotor had been taken over my Honerva’s magic and forced to battle them, only to break free long enough to push Voltron out of the Quintessence field, begging them for his forgiveness, and to end the war… without him.

“Keith?” Lance’s face popped up on the screen in front of him and Keith sighed, knees pulled against his chest.

“How can I help?” Lance asked, watching Keith with a worried expression.

“I’ve been sleeping with Shiro and Lotor.”

“Oh!” Lance’s eyebrows had shot up and he stared at his friend with wide eyes, watching Keith bury his face against his knees.

“Oh.” Realization was setting in.

“Oh fuck… Keith…” Lance was on his feet and moving before he had even managed to close the communication screen, heart pounding in his chest.

“Kaltenecker, watch Red,” he told the cow as he dug through one of the refrigerated drawers in the holding area and produced a half-eaten sandwich. Giving a quiet whistle, he grinned when Kosmo appeared almost immediately, staring at the food Lance held.

“Take me to Keith and you can have it.”

Kosmo nudged his nose against Lance’s hand and in a blink they were in the hold of the Black Lion. True to his word, Lance left the wolf snacking on his sandwich and made his way towards the cockpit, trying not to glance at Shiro’s body in the healing pod.

“Hey…” Lance knelt in front of Keith, brushing his hair back away from his face, not that he could see his face. “I’m here…” Keith lifted his head slowly, trying to rub the tears from his eyes before Lance saw, but it was futile, they just kept coming.

“How…?”

“Kosmo,” Lance shrugged with a sort of half smile, once more reaching out, this time to take Keith’s hands in his own. The brunette stood and tugged gently, making Keith stand as well, though it was only for a moment or two as Lance sat himself down in the pilot’s chair.

“Sit,” he told Keith, pulling the older male down onto his lap. Keith obliged, sitting sideways with his legs over the arm of the chair, allowing Lance to wrap his arms around him. There were several minutes as Keith tried to calm himself before the sobs broke free and he hid his face against Lance’s shoulder.

“I can’t say it’s going to be okay,” Lance said softly, rocking Keith gently like he had done with his niece and nephew when they were upset. “But I’m here, and I’ll stay as long as I can, okay? We can talk, or we can just sit here, whatever you want. No one has to know.”

He had so many questions, truth be told, but Lance knew this wasn’t the time to ask. Of course he had known Shiro and Lotor were a couple, that wasn’t hard to miss considering the show he had been privy to the first night Lotor had been in the castle. Nevermind the way the two were always touching one another, both sexually and romantically. But he had absolutely no idea that Keith had been involved. When had that happened?

In the end, Lance hadn’t been able to stay long - someone needed to pilot Red - and the life of a Paladin wasn’t an easy one.

And it wasn’t about to get any easier.

At least Shiro had woken up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and an incest kink, not that anyone is blood related

Keith sat in the furthest shower stall of the Garrison barracks, knees pulled against his chest as he tried to process everything that was happening. On the outside, surrounded by the other Paladins, by the Garrison cadets and staff who were working tirelessly to save the planet… Keith was strong, but only on the outside. On the inside Keith was breaking, struggling to understand his place. Not in the war, he knew what he was doing in the war, he was fighting and he was winning. No, he didn’t know where he stood with Shiro.

Lotor was gone, and Lotor had been the reason Keith had been brought into Lotor and Shiro’s bed. Sure, they both enjoyed his body. They both stroked his head and caressed his skin, whispered gentle words of praise and encouragement. But Keith was sure he was nothing more than a fling, perhaps even a pet, and now Lotor was gone and Shiro hadn’t said more than a handful of words to him since waking up.

“Keith? Are you in here?”

Keith’s head snapped up at the sound of Shiro’s voice, hearing it oh-so-easily, even over the rush of water that cascaded over his head. He didn’t answer, watching the entry to his shower stall with tired eyes.

“Keith?”

Shiro followed the sound of running water to the stall the dark haired male was curled up in, frowning as he saw Keith’s position.

“Oh, sweets, what’s wrong?” His stomach twisted when he saw Keith hug his knees tighter and hide his face in them when his pet name was used. Shiro worked quickly to strip off his clothes, though it wasn’t as easy as is used to be, back when he had both arms.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Shiro asked, carefully kneeling and reaching out to lift Keith’s head, stroking his thumb against his chin. A confused sound left his lips when Keith pulled away from his touch, the large male moving a little closer.

“Don’t,” Keith’s voice was jagged, both broken yet sharp.

“Keith…” Shiro’s heart clenched in his chest. “Have I don’t something wrong? Did I hurt you in some way? I know things are a bit weird now… but I still remember every thing we did, every emotion… Is this because you think I’m not the one you first fell for…?”

“Stop, please just stop,” Keith shook his head. “It was all a stupid game. I was just a toy, I get it now. It was fun while it lasted, but now I just want to forget it ever happened.”

“What? How can you say that?” Shiro yanked Keith against his chest, uncaring if Keith wanted it or not. “Keith, you’re our mate.”

“There is no ‘our’ anymore, Shiro. Lotor was your mate, not me, and now he’s gone. He’s gone and there’s no reason for you to bother with me anymore.” Keith wanted to struggle against the hold, knowing that with Shiro missing an arm he would most likely be able to break free, especially with the two of them slippery from the water. But instead he once more broke into sobs, feeling sick with the emotions flowing through him.

“YOU are my mate, too, Keith,” Shiro insisted. “Sure, it started out so different. In the beginning you were my brother, the brother I had always wanted, the family I had always wanted. You were someone who loved me regardless of who I was, who didn’t judge me for who I loved.”

Shiro held Keith as tightly as he dared, taking deep breaths to try and calm his own raging emotions.

“I loved you, Keith, almost from the very beginning. You started out as my brother, and then it became so much more. My best friend, my team mate… And yeah, the first time, it was all lust. But every time after that, it was so much more. We never would have kept you in our bed, invited you back over and over, if we didn’t care about you. We love you, Keith. You’re our mate.”

“He’s gone…” Keith cried, hanging onto the arm Shiro had wrapped around his torso as though he feared letting go would cause Shiro to go away as well.

“I know, sweets, I know,” Shiro rocked gently, pressing a kiss against the back of Keith’s shoulder. “And it hurts. It hurts so much. But we still have one another, and that has to mean something. You brought me back, Keith. You’re the reason I’m still here. If you didn’t mean the world to me, you wouldn’t have been able to bring me back.”

They sat together in the shower for quite some time, clutching one another and finally mourning, truly and fully. There wasn’t going to be time to feel this way in the coming days, not with yet another war looming over them, but just for the moment they allowed themselves to mourn.

*****

Keith hadn’t ever been with Shiro completely on his own, Lotor had always been with them, but this time it was just the two of them. The slender, but very fit, male had arranged himself on Shiro’s hips, hands sliding over Shiro’s strong chest. They were taking their time, enjoying the moment and allowing themselves to get lost in it.

It didn’t hurt that Shiro was seated deep inside Keith, feeling his small lover’s body around him as he watched Keith get to know him all over again. Neither of them had really experienced sex like this - they had gone slow, sure, but penetration was usually followed immediately by passionate fucking.

“Keith…” Shiro smiled up at his mate, lifting his hand to stroke his pale cheek, loving the way Keith leaned into the touch. “My sweet one…”

“Lotor gave me that name,” Keith returned the smile, turning his head and pressing a kiss against the soft underside of Shiro’s wrist.

“Don’t like it?”

“I love it,” Keith blushed as he admitted this. “I’ve never been called anything remotely innocent, and I really like it.”

“Then why mention it?” Shiro chuckled, trailing his thumb over Keith’s bottom lip.

“He called you his Champion, but I don’t say that… and we both call him our Prince…” Keith opened his mouth just a little, his tongue sneaking out to tease against Shiro’s questing thumb.

“Are you trying to tell me that you want to give me a special pet name? Something Lotor doesn’t use?”

Keith looked so sweet and innocent despite being impaled on Shiro’s length, feeling his lover twitching inside him as he nodded. Dark hair pulled into a high ponytail in an effort to keep it out of the way made Keith look even sweeter, at least in Shiro’s opinion, and it sent the larger man’s mind through a host of sexy ideas.

“Do you have something in mind?” Shiro asked, trailing his fingers over Keith’s neck and working his hand down over his lover’s chest. He loved how strong Keith had gotten, tracing muscles and a few scars that marred otherwise pristine pale skin.

“Kind of… but it’s kind of kinky…” Keith rolled his hips a little, making both of them groan as Shiro pressed deeper inside. Strong fingers gripped Keith’s hips, Shiro licking his lips as he watched the other man move against him.

“Tell me.”

“I want,” Keith began, leaning forward and splaying his fingers over Shiro’s chest for balance as he began working himself up and down Shiro’s large cock. Yes, his new mate was smaller than Lotor, but Keith had barely been able to handle having Shiro inside himself, so having Lotor inside him had never been an option. Even now, after going without sex for what felt like a very long amount of time, Keith had moved slowly to get Shiro inside. It was also one of the reasons they had simply sat there, connected so intimately, Shiro bottomed out inside Keith and causing the same bulge in his stomach that Lotor caused in Shiro.

“I want to call you my brother,” Keith finished, feeling every inch as he rocked forward and Shiro eased out of him, only to sink back down until he was flush against Shiro’s hips and a soft moan escaped him. Shiro groaned, from the visual, from the sensation, and from the suggestion, cock twitching rather hard as the words left Keith’s lips.

“Oh… you like that.” A wicked grin spread over Keith’s face and he pushed himself to move faster, starting to hear the gentle slap of their skin connecting. It was Shiro’s turn to blush, his fingers tightening a little more on Keith’s hip as he allowed Keith to move at his own pace.

“Good to now I’m not the only one with an incest kink,” Keith said, running his tongue along his lips. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, Shiro. How many times I laid in bed at night, fingers in my ass, stroking myself, wishing it was you. Begging for you.” Keith’s breath was starting to come out in broken pants as fucked himself against Shiro, starting to lose control.

“Fuck, Keith…”

“Oh, you’re absolutely fucking me,” Keith moaned, pausing so he could shuffle himself, bringing his feet under him so he could brace them on the bed. Shiro watched with hungry eyes as Keith leaned backwards, hands moving to support himself via Shiro’s thick thighs, leaving his knees spread wide open and letting Shiro watch where his cock plunged into the younger male.

“Please,” Keith begged, staring at Shiro from his arched position, starting to bounce himself yet again. “Please big brother…”

It was those words that broke Shiro’s resolve, bracing his own feet as he yanked Keith down against him with every thrust, the pair moving away from the somewhat gentle sex and into something rough and uncontained. Each time Keith dropped down, Shiro thrust up, driving himself deep into his lover’s body, reveling in the sight of his cock creating a bulge in Keith’s tight stomach. It was so different to see it from this side, instead of being the one bulging, but it was just as arousing.

“Fuck me,” Keith begged, letting his head fall back, his own fingers digging into Shiro’s thighs as they moved against one another with wild abandon.

“You’re so fucking tight, Keith,” Shiro told him, his moans getting louder. He longed to curl his fingers around Keith’s leaking cock - it was torture to watch the beautiful, deliciously thick, length bouncing in front of his eyes, begging to be touched, leaking in heavy streams as he battered his own cock against Keith’s prostate. But he couldn’t, and that made his heart hurt, reminded that he only had one arm.

“Shiro please. I want it harder, please!”

“Then ask properly,” was Shiro’s rough reply, keeping the same pace even though he wanted to comply almost immediately, wanted to give Keith what he wanted. But he also wanted more of this new fantasy, this new taboo that Keith had awakened in him. He wanted his little brother to beg.

“You feel so fucking good inside me!” Keith cried out, thighs trembling from the effort of bouncing his firm backside against Shiro’s large length.

“Tell me!” Shiro’s voice deepened, his tone becoming more of a command. “Tell me whose cock is inside you, making you feel so good!”

“My brother!” Keith’s voice cracked, the words barely out of his mouth before Shiro’s hips snapped up against him, making him cry out. “My brother’s cock is inside me and I love it!” He needed to shift position, moving once more to brace his hands against Shiro’s firm chest, letting the larger man fuck into him with everything his hand.

“Sit up, sweets,” Shiro had to force the words out. “Sit up so I can watch my little brother cum while I fuck his tight little ass.” Keith nodded and did as he was told, the upright position letting Shiro bottom out inside him repeatedly, and allow Shiro to watch every bulge his cock caused.

“Shiro… I’m close…” Keith whimpered, hands moving behind his head so he could release his hair, fingers tangling in the loose mass. Shiro couldn’t decide where to keep his attention, toes curling against the sheets as he put everything he had into slamming his cock into Keith.

“Are you going to cum untouched, little brother?”

When Keith nodded, Shiro moaned loudly, his own orgasm racing towards him.

“Then cum,” he said, watching Keith bouncing against him, purple eyes closed, head falling back, fingers gripping long black hair. “Cum because of your big brother’s cock.”

And he did. Keith’s back arched and he cried out, hot, thick ropes of cum pumping out of him, most splattering against Shiro’s torso, but considering the rate at which Shiro was fucking into him, there were some that landed in very interesting places.

It was that sight that made Shiro lose control, fingers no doubt leaving bruises as he yanked Keith down onto him, pressing as deeply as possible as he came inside his lover, eyes moving from Keith’s spent cock to his tight stomach, staring at the bulge. He wished he could cum as much as Lotor, wanting to see Keith’s belly heavy with his seed, but knowing that it was his own, human, cock that caused the distension was just as arousing.

“Oh fuck… Shiro…” Keith moaned, much softer now, hips rolling against his lover. “I feel it… So hot inside me…”

“All because of you, sweets,” Shiro smiled, releasing Keith’s hip so he could reach out and lace their fingers together. Keith’s eyes slowly opened though they were still hazy with pleasure, peering down at Shiro with a well fucked smile.

“I love you, Shiro…”

“I love you, too, Keith,” Shiro answered back, drawing Keith down against him so they could rest together. Both uttered a small sound of discontent as Shiro slipped free of Keith’s well used body - if only Shiro had a knot. Instead, Shiro turned them onto their sides, carefully positioning himself so his arm was on top, able to curl around Keith’s waist the hold him close. He let out a soft, content sigh as Keith tucked his head under his chin and pressed a soft kiss against Shiro’s upper chest.

Tomorrow they went back to the war, but tonight they were together, tonight they could bask in each other’s love, and that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, just drama

“That’s…”

“I know.”

“It’s his…”

“I know, Keith.”

“How… it…”

“You need to focus, Keith!”

“That’s Lotor’s mech!”

“FOCUS, KEITH!”

*****

It was over. It was all over. The final mech, Lotor’s mech, lay in pieces in a crater not far from the Garrison, released from Honerva’s hold as the witch was destroyed. Shiro and Keith were frantically pushing through the masses of people celebrating, struggling to get to the mech.

“Make a hole!” Shiro’s voice carried, authority mixed with a frantic need to get to the mech. The Garrison soldiers spotted their (soon to be) Admiral and started directing people out of the way, clearing a path.

Keith was blocked by the people, no one really noticing the Black Lion pilot, leaving Shiro to approach the mech first. He was nimble, despite his large body, scrambling up the chest of the mech, using his new Altean arm to tear into the hatch.

“Please, please, please…” he chanted to himself, wrenching the damaged metal away, heart racing. He wasn’t sure what he was going to find, but considering they had found Alteans from Lotor’s secret planet in the last few mechs, Shiro felt it was only normal to think he would find his mate inside the very mech Lotor had built.

Grey eyes met blue and yellow as the residual mind controlling magic faded from Lotor, the murderous haze leaving his body and causing a pained sound. Shiro’s breath caught as he swept his eyes over his mate’s body, taking note of the jagged piece of metal that had pierced Lotor through the chest. Deep purple blood bubbled up between Lotor’s lips, fear clear on his face as one hand pressed trembling fingers against the metal, the other reaching out towards Shiro.

“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay,” Shiro told him, even though he wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth. He could see Lotor’s lips moving, forming the private name Lotor used for him, but only wet sounds slipped out.

“I’m here, I’m going to get you out,” Shiro’s voice had turned into a shaky whisper, moving himself closer and moving to wiggle his mechanical hand under Lotor’s back, needing to cut the metal away from the cockpit so he could remove Lotor’s broken body.

“Shiro!” Keith’s voice finally reached his mate, making Shiro’s head jerk up.

“Keith! I need a healing pod, NOW!”

He trusted his smaller lover to get what he needed, turning his attention back to Lotor. Pressing his forehead against his Prince, Shiro moved as quickly, but carefully, as he could to disconnect the metal.

“Just hold on,” he mumbled, placing his flesh hand between Lotor’s back and his mechanical hand, protecting soft purple skin from the burn of the heat his Altean hand needed to use to cut through the metal. Shiro bit back a whimper as the skin on his hand began to blister, and no doubt there would be blood and scarring, but it didn’t matter, not as long as Lotor lived. A few more seconds longer and Lotor was free, allowing Shiro to lift him carefully.

“Alright love, almost there. I just need to get you down to the ground.”

Keith couldn’t stop the strangled cry that escaped him as he saw Shiro carry Lotor’s broken body down from the mech. After being so strong for so long, Keith was done holding his emotions back. Pale fingers flew over the commends of the healing pod, preparing it for Lotor, but he wasn’t sure if it could handle the piece of metal that had skewered the man.

He and Shiro moved in silence, even as people crowded around them, held back only by the Garrison soldiers who understood the seriousness of the situation. As soon as the particle shield slid closed and the pod began working to (hopefully) save Lotor’s life, the sounds of the world around them rushed back into their ears.

Keith darted around the pod to get pulled into Shiro’s arms, the two holding each other tightly. Shiro stroked his lover’s hair with a gentle hand, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of Keith’s head.

All they could do now is wait. And hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, but there's a mention of Lotor's services

“You both look so dapper in your fancy dress clothes,” Lotor chuckled, sitting propped up in his medical bed, an arm wrapped around each of his mate’s shoulders, even though the stretch was somewhat painful. Keith was snuggled down against his chest, listening to Lotor’s steady heartbeat, while Shiro’s head rested against his, making Lotor’s arm rest more around his upper back.

“We didn’t want to take the time to change before we came and saw you,” Shiro smiled, fingers laced with Keith’s, both their hands resting over the spot on Lotor’s chest where he had been injured.

“Am I going to be jailed for what I did?” Lotor asked the question that had been on his mind since he had woken up.

“No, you and the Alteans who were under control of Honerva’s magic won’t be punished,” Shiro told him. “No one but the Garrison soldiers know what really happened, and that’s how it’s going to stay. All the world needs to know is that the war is over and that the universe is so much bigger than anyone ever thought.”

Keith closed his eyes and moved a little closer, having to throw a leg over Lotor’s hips as he tried not to slide off the bed. Hospital beds were really only made for one person, having two on the bed was a tight fit, but having three, and when two of the three were quite large - one bulky, the other tall - was very, very tricky.

“Are you tired, sweet one?”

“Absolutely exhausted,” Keith admitted. “The war’s been over for a few days now but… I still can’t sleep. Even when I’m curled around Shiro, I can’t sleep.”

“Nightmares,” Shiro elaborated, causing Lotor to make a noise of understanding and pull Keith closer against him.

“Rest, my sweet,” Lotor tried to soothe him. “We’re here, both of us. Everything is going to be okay now, I promise you.” Shiro echoed the sentiment, squeezing Keith’s hand gently. It didn’t take much longer for Keith to slip into sleep, though Shiro wasn’t sure how long it would last.

“I feel like a lot has changed since I’ve been gone,” Lotor said, shifting his arm so he could gently slide his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Starting with your arm, for one.”

Shiro kept his voice low as he explained everything to his mate - losing Lotor, being lost himself, how he had never really BEEN himself, the astral plain, returning to a body that had never really been his, fixing things with Keith, and the three of them finally coming together.

“This new arm of yours suits you a lot better than the one I had built for you,” Lotor smiled.

“It’s just white,” Shiro chuckled. “Allura and Sam wanted this big, huge, fancy one that reminded me way too much of Sendak… all floaty and such. I opted for something a bit more subdued.”

“Well, you’re not the Black Paladin anymore, are you? You drive a different kind of fancy transforming ship now.”

“The Atlas, yeah. They made me an Admiral, which is still a little surprising.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Lotor told him.

“We missed you,” Shiro sighed. “We thought you were gone, forever. Keith… he didn’t take it well… especially after I, in a manner of speaking, tried to murder him. And then died. And then came back.”

“You two make life so complicated,” Lotor teased. “But I wouldn’t change it for the world. I’m glad you managed to stay together, even without me. Though I wish I would have known Keith felt we were just using him. We should have made sure to call him our mate at least once before I died.”

“I think you just went missing, honestly.”

“But I’m back now, and we’re all together again. And as soon as I’m out of this blasted medical center, I’m taking the two of you on a vacation and I’m going to mate you both, properly.” Lotor smirked, hearing Shiro’s breath catch, stroking his fingers over Shiro’s upper arm.

“Oh, you like that idea… I mean, I’ve knotted you several times, but I’ve never asked you to properly submit to me… but I’m going to. And I’m going to ask Keith to. And I’m going to make sure everyone knows that you’re my mates.”

*****

“What is the Admiral Shirogane doing…?”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s an alien thing.”

“But the Admiral is human…?”

“Yes, but his mate isn’t. Well, one is, but only partly.”

“He has two mates?”

“Stop staring, that’s rude.”

“But the purple one, he’s on his knees and--”

“Just don’t worry about it. The more you ignore it, the less often you notice it, and then you completely stop noticing it.”

“Does it happen a lot?”

“I’m sure it does, but we have better things to worry about, like doing our jobs.”

“...he isn’t even looking up from his data pad…”

“Why would he? His mate handles everything, that’s what an Altean mate does.”

“What? Really?”

“Honestly, I thought all new recruits were briefed on this.”

“...do you think he gets hard from it…?”

“Dude, not cool. It’s not a sexual thing, don’t do that. He’s our commanding officer.”

“It’s just… I can’t tell if I’m squicked out by it, if I’m highly interested in it, or if it’s turning me on.”

“That’s it, get off the bridge.”

“What? Hey! No! Hands off!”

Shiro blinked as the confrontation was brought to his attention, one hand holding his data pad, the other resting on the back of Lotor’s head as he finished relieving himself, his mate’s tongue tenderly cleaning him up. It had become second nature to him, and after educating all the Garrison staff, he no longer found embarrassment in the act. Alien traditions were being worked into human society, especially after six months of the earth becoming a hub of alien activity, and there were a lot weirder things happening.

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked, lowering his data pad and watching his second in command marching the new navigator in training off the bridge.

“Re-education and sensitivity training, Sir,” Ryan Kinkade told him, gripping the navigator’s hands behind the young male’s back. “Nothing to concern yourself with, don’t worry.”

Shiro nodded and returned his attention to the information he had been reviewing, resuming stroking Lotor’s head. Sitting at Shiro’s feet wasn’t part of their relationship, and Shiro had said this many times, encouraging Lotor to get out and about and do SOMETHING, but the Galra half blood insisted he preferred to be close to Shiro. It was only something that was allowed to happen when Shiro was doing desk-type work, sitting on the bridge of the Atlas while they orbited earth.

Lotor settled himself between Shiro’s spread knees, his back against the seat of Shiro’s chair, legs crossed comfortably as he turned his own attention to the data pad he had been provided to him. He was educating himself on earth history and culture and had only turned his attention away because Shiro had given him the signalling tug of his hair.

Since settling into his life on earth, and seeing no need for his usual substantial height, Lotor had used his chameleon-like abilities to shift his height into something much more manageable. He was still taller than Shiro, but only by a few inches at most.

“Incoming communication from Daibazaal, sir.”

“Let’s see it,” Shiro smiled, wondering if he was ever going to get through the report he was reading. He wasn’t surprised to see Keith’s face appear on the main screen, letting out a chuckle.

“You’re about three days early for our usual weekly update, Kogane. Is the time change getting to you?”

“Admiral,” Keith greeted him with a nod, ignoring the teasing. “Apologies for the unscheduled communication, but there’s been a development and the Blades felt the need to inform you right away.”

Shiro’s smile frowned and he sat up straighter, leaning forward.

“What’s going on?”

“Am I correct to assume Lotor is with you?”

Despite being hidden behind the main console, Lotor lifted a hand above his head and waved, not bothering to stand or even look away from his reading material.

“The representatives from Daibazaal have requested that Lotor return to his home planet and take his place as Emperor,” Keith kept his voice steady, eyes facing forward, but his hands tightened in their place behind his back. Lotor’s head popped up almost immediately, slamming the top of his head into Shiro’s chin as he did so, causing an indignant shout from the Admiral.

“Fuck that.”

James Griffin, pilot of the Atlas, let out a snort before quickly covering it with a cough. It amused him to no end to hear earth slang flow so easily from Lotor’s mouth, but he was in uniform and really shouldn’t be snickering about it. If he looked around at his fellow bridge officers he knew they would all be struggling to keep themselves composed.

“You are the reigning Galra Emperor, Lotor,” Keith continued, lips twitching as he too tried to keep a straight face. “Altea is in the process of figuring out who will be ruling over their planet, so it’s only fair that Daibazaal wants the same thing. You are the only remaining member of the royal bloodline.”

Shiro rubbed at his chin and offered a small glare at the back of his mate’s head before he sighed and moved to his feet, nudging Lotor to the side just enough that he was able to see the main screen once again.

“I abdicate,” Lotor flicked his hand in a dismissive motion. “I’m sure they can find someone else. My place is here.”

Keith’s eyes flicked to someone standing just out of his line of sight, a deep sigh leaving him. This was what he deserved for being one of the main Blade ambassadors.

“You’ll need to make a formal resignation, Emperor,” Keith told him. “On Daibazaal. In formal terms. And it’s not official until you take these steps.”

“I wish to repeat my original statement - Fuck. That.”

“We will place Emperor Lotor on the next transport to Daibazaal,” Shiro broke into the conversation, placing a hand on Lotor’s shoulder and silencing him.

“Transmit the details when you have them, Admiral. We’ll be waiting to welcome the Emperor.” Keith gave another curt nod and the transmission ended, leaving Lotor turning to face his mate. Shiro shook his head, cutting him off before he could even start.

“This is not a discussion, especially not here. Go home, calm down, we’ll speak about this after I made arrangements.”

Lotor stared at his mate for several moments, jaw clenched, before he spun and stormed off, leaving Shiro rubbing his sore chin once more.

“Ice, Sir?”

“Absolutely,” Shiro sighed, sinking back into his chair as one of the crew went to fetch him something to ease the swelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it just won't stop...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, straight up, there's nothing but pure kink going on from here forward, enter at your own risk. There may be a tiny bit of plot SOMEWHERE, but it's certainly not in this chapter

Lotor wasn’t sure how he felt about being back on a planet he really didn’t remember, in what was basically a castle, with the expectation that this was where he would spend the rest of his life. It helped that Shiro and Keith were with him, Keith’s fingers laced with his own while Shiro walked along with them, all three taking in all the sights and sounds.

“It’s so crazy to think that the Galra Empire was so… normal, way back when,” Keith commented, looking at all the pictures that lined the walls.

“Hard to believe we may have never gotten to see this,” Shiro nodded. “The war ended in a way that no one expected, and it’s a combination of amazing and saddening.”

Lotor chuckled as they paused several times in their trek towards the royal chambers, starting to enjoy educating his mates about the history of the Galra before it all went wrong. He was standing at his full height, seeing as he was no longer on earth, and seeing how small Keith looked in his arms was starting to affect Lotor. It didn’t help that Keith was squirming ever so slightly, the sight causing a wicked grin to spread over his face. Shiro caught his look and lifted an eyebrow, wondering what in the world was causing his lover to make such a face.

“Keith,” Lotor almost purred, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his smaller lover’s neck. “Sweet one… Do you need to use the bathroom…?” Keith squirmed again, this time from the attention being paid to his neck, and Shiro watched as the younger male blushed. He knew what was coming, and he knew Lotor had been aching to finally do this for Keith, but having their lover away from earth had hindered it.

“I drank too much of that citrus-y drink at the welcome banquet…” Keith admitted. “I thought we’d get to the chambers a lot faster, but…”

“You know you only have to ask, sweets,” Shiro smiled.

“But it’s something Lotor only does with you,” Keith tried to protest, reminding the three of them that they were all still finding the balance in their relationship. Lotor stroked his hands down over Keith’s chest as he held him from behind, smiling against his neck.

“It’s my duty to service you, too, love,” he told his mate. “And even though I say that, it’s not that I’m forcing myself. I thoroughly enjoy having Shiro in my mouth, feeling him relieving himself, tasting it flood over my tongue and down into my stomach. Shiro’s all business about it, at least in public, but I get so hard from it… every time…”

Keith’s squirming had increased, and if his bladder hadn’t been protesting so intently he was sure that he would have gotten aroused from Lotor’s words. He also knew that the larger man was waiting patiently for him to ask, wanting Keith to voice his needs.

“Lotor…”

“Yes, my sweet one?”

“I…”

Shiro found himself pressing his own thighs together, his own arousal beginning to stir between his legs. They had been trying to get Keith to be more vocal, to ask for the things he wanted, instead of simply submitting to the whims of his lovers. He also knew that Keith could be very blunt, even when embarrassed.

“I want to piss in your mouth.”

And there it was, both Shiro and Lotor chuckling at the abrupt words. Shiro watched Lotor move to kneel in front of Keith, large hands working at the waist of Keith’s Blade uniform. When Keith’s thighs began to tremble, Shiro stepped behind his lover and coaxed him to wrap his arms back around Shiro’s neck, Shiro holding Keith around the waist. He smiled as Keith let his head fall back, pressing a kiss against the side of Keith’s head.

“Just let it happen,” he coached him, staring down at Lotor as their lover took Keith’s soft length into his mouth, letting it rest along his tongue. While Keith wasn’t small, he certainly wasn’t as big as Shiro, and his tip didn’t reach the back of Lotor’s throat. Not that their mate cared.

Neither dominant male were surprised when it took Keith nearly two minutes to finally relax his muscles, a needy whimper slipping past his lips when the desperation became too much and he felt himself flooding Lotor’s mouth. The man between his legs let out a soft groan, eyes slipping closed as the hot, wet heat spread over his tongue and he began to swallow rapidly, determined not to let a single drop escape him. This was his first time tasting Keith and he wanted to savor everything he was being gifted.

“Oh… oh fuck… It feels so good…” Keith moaned, beginning to harden as Lotor’s tongue coaxed the final drops from him and began cleaning his wet length. One of his hands released itself from Shiro’s neck and he fisted a hand in Lotor’s hair, holding him against his cock as he began to harden.

“Please,” he whimpered, feeling his thighs tremble. “Finish it… Make me cum…”

Lotor’s strangely colored eyes locked with Shiro’s stormy grey for a moment before closing, the white haired male starting to lick and suck his smaller mate eagerly. It didn’t matter that they were in the middle of a hallway where any of the Galra Royal Guard could see their Emperor sucking his submissive mate’s cock, Lotor just wanted to taste Keith, in all ways.

The dark haired male was moaning openly, hips rocking forward as he fucked himself into Lotor’s wet mouth, guiding his lover’s head over his cock with enough force that Lotor felt his already hard length start leaking in his pants. Keith had never shown such a dominant attitude and it was turning him on more than he expected.

“Cumming,” Keith warned, though the way his thighs flexed and his hips snapped forward was more than enough for Lotor to know what was going to happen. He opened his eyes once more, watching a second round of pleasure cross Keith’s face as the smaller man came heavily, his cum coating Lotor’s tongue and making him moan.

Shiro squirmed at the sight, rubbing his own erection against the curve of Keith’s ass. Trusting Keith to stay standing, Shiro released his lover and stepped around, barely giving Lotor time to finish cleaning Keith before his own pants were open and he thrust his cock into Lotor’s mouth.

By now there were several guard who had stopped, watching from a safe distance as Shiro followed Keith’s lead and pumped his cock into Lotor’s mouth. Keith slumped against the wall, trembling hands tucking his spent length away as he watched saliva leak out around Shiro’s large cock. When had a simple bathroom break turned into both he and Shiro using Lotor as nothing more than a cocksleeve?

Not that Lotor minded, the Galra Leader palming himself through his pants as he happily allowed Shiro to face fuck him. The sight of Lotor on his knees, first drinking Keith down, and then Keith cumming in Lotor’s mouth, brought Shiro to the edge faster than usual. A deep groan announced his release as Shiro added his own thick load to the mess pooling inside Lotor’s stomach.

Already incredibly aroused, Lotor’s hips jerked when Shiro, again following Keith’s lead, refused to let him lift off his cock. One hand hand rested on the back of Lotor’s head, Shiro licking his lips and keeping his eyes on his mate.

“Keep it there.” The words came out as a command, making Lotor shudder as pleasure streaked up his spine.

“He’s always said he wanted to just hold my cock in his mouth,” Shiro grinned, speaking to Keith as he stroked Lotor’s head with his thumb.

“Cockwarming,” Keith supplied, still basking in his own orgasm and offering up a content smile.

“Is that what it’s called?” Shiro hummed to himself, taking in the information. “I guess there really is a name for every kink. You’ve been doing some research, I assume?”

Having his mate’s simply standing there, talking as though Lotor wasn’t on his knees, cock aching in his pants, Shiro’s soft length nudging against the back of his throat, was slowly driving Lotor crazy in all the right ways. He removed his hand from where it had been squeezing his leaking cock, opting to sit quietly and let Shiro sit in his mouth, blue and yellow eyes watching his lovers.

“You two started it,” Keith grinned. “There’s a lot of things out there that I didn’t realize turned me on, and when I’m away from the two of you, I need something to keep me occupied.”

“I think we should get you some toys,” Shiro smiled, loving the way Keith’s eyes lit up at the idea. He went to add an additional thought before he felt the muscles in his stomach twitch and licked his lips. Keith licked his lips as Shiro pushed Lotor’s head down just a little more, pressing his cock deeper as he didn’t give any other warning, emptying his bladder.

That was the end of Lotor, their mate, their beautiful Prince, moaning as loudly as one could when their swallowing their mate’s urine. Shapely thighs pressed together as his hips bucked, careful not to let Shiro pull from his mouth as he felt himself cumming in his pants. He had to pant through his nose, twisting his tongue around the head of Shiro’s cock before he was allowed to pull off, making an impressive popping noise as he did so.

“How was that?” Shiro asked, cupping Lotor’s cheek and stroking it softly. Lotor groaned in response, sliding a hand over his stomach, drawing Shiro and Keith’s attention to the distension caused by everything they had offered him.

“I came…” Lotor smiled, looking incredibly content. Accepting a hand from Shiro, Lotor stood and snuggled himself against Shiro’s chest, needing a moment to compose himself. He smiled when Keith snuggled into the embrace as well, the three standing there in the hallway, feeling thoroughly well fucked without any actual fucking.

Just wait until they actually got to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more watersports and smut, I told you it was coming
> 
> ...heh...

The bed was massive, even for Galra standards, but fitting for an Emperor, Keith supposed. A huge, four poster bed set against the furthest wall, fireplace beside it, a full seating area, and Keith hadn’t even seen the bathroom yet - that contained a ‘bath’ that would easily be called a small pool back on earth.

The lovers had spent the rest of their day exploring and chatting with the palace guards, making introductions and getting to know the staff even though Lotor would only be on the throne for a few more days.

When Shiro had leaned over to whisper something in Lotor’s ear during dinner, Keith knew something was up. His mate excused the three of them from the table, insisted his guests continue to enjoy themselves, and walked quickly, but calming, back to the royal chambers.

This was where you would find the three, Keith sitting cross legged in an arm chair that was much too large for him, biting his bottom lip and watching his lovers prepare themselves. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, seeing as neither were moving quickly, nor were they touching one another, but clearly something was up. Clothes were shed, Lotor pulled his hair up into a pony tail - something very usual - and Shiro was squirming in an embarrassed way. It wasn’t a squirm Keith had ever seen before, and it piqued his interest.

Keith was also not allowed to participate, though Lotor assured him that it would all make sense soon enough, and that he would be rewarded for his patience later. And that he was more than allowed to masturbate, just… quietly.

Lotor watched his squirming mate with kind eyes and a warm smile, heart beating rapidly in his chest. He had honestly thought Shiro had wanted to be relieved while eating dinner, but the words that were whispered in his ear had made his skin hot and he was impressed he hadn’t blushed.

“I want to submit to you…”

Lotor had been waiting for these words for months, or maybe even longer. He had wanted this to happen from the very first day he had bedded Shiro, back when his Champion was battling for his life in the arena. And now it was finally time and the Galra Emperor was finding it hard not to touch.

That wasn’t how it was done.

No, he had to stand a few steps away, waiting for Shiro to move on his own terms. It was such an intimate act, primal even, watching one’s mate submit fully and give themselves to their dominant fully.

Lotor had assured both his mates that this wasn’t something that he expected from them - they were Galra, after all. Keith had protested that he was half Galra, but Lotor had silenced him with a kiss. No, they weren’t obligated to do this at all, he would never push that one them. They were fully mated, regardless of their ‘traditional’ submission.

“Lotor…” Shiro’s voice was soft, hesitant even, a blush staining his cheeks as he finally worked up the nerve to crawl onto the bed. He didn’t move to the middle, but he was at least a foot from the end, silently telling himself not to panic. He wanted this, he really did, even if the act made him feel incredibly vulnerable.

It was supposed to, he reminded himself. Submitting in this way was about showing your most vulnerable side. It was about showing your mate that you trusted them with your entire being, giving yourself to them when your guard was down.

“I’m here, my beloved Champion,” Lotor smiled, making his way forward so he could stand closer.

“I want…” Shiro cleared his throat, nerves betraying him so he needed to try again. “I want to submit to you…”

“Then show me. Give me your submission.”

A soft sound slipped from Shiro’s lips as he pressed his chest down against the soft bedding and lifted his hips into the air. Strong thighs were spread as he allowed his hips to sway ever so slightly, face hidden in his arms as they crossed under his cheek. He had been so intimately spread open for his mate many times before, but usually he was aroused. This time was different, his soft length hanging between his legs, offering himself.

“That’s it,” Lotor spoke softly.

Heat still burning in his cheeks, Shiro took the final step in giving himself to Lotor, spread open and on display as he released his bladder and openly urinated for Lotor to see, soaking the bedding under himself. A warrior was at their most vulnerable when relieving themselves and there was nothing more trusting than offering yourself to your mate in such a way.

“Please,” he all but whimpered, thighs starting to tremble, even after the last drops left him. “Please accept my submission… Please make me yours… Mark me as yours, please…”

Lotor smiled and obliged, crawling onto the bed and sliding his aroused length against Shiro’s soft one, feeling the lingering wetness spread over him. Firm hands made their way over tense thighs before he rocked his hips forward, drawing a moan from both of them.

“I accept,” he purred softly, bending his body over Shiro and licking a wet path up his spine. When Shiro made to lift his chest, he grunted when Lotor planted a hand between his shoulder blades and held him down.

“No, love, I’m not done with you yet,” Lotor told his mate. “You asked for my mark and I’ll give it to you, but it doesn’t happen until I knot you and fill your sweet little ass with my cum.” Shiro moaned at the words and settled obediently, spreading his thighs a little more in offering. He wasn’t built for this, humans didn’t self lubricate like Galra and Altean males, and while Lotor didn’t bother to stretch him, he did take enough care to use a liberal amount of massage oil. Something Shiro was grateful for, but he knew his Prince would never purposely hurt him.

Pressing his ridged tip against Shiro’s entrance, it was a slow and steady pressure as Lotor eased himself inside, spreading his mate around his cock inch by inch. He listened intently for any sign or sound of discomfort, knowing he would never forgive him himself if he hurt Shiro, especially during this special moment.

Submission like this was only offered once, only accepted once, and neither wanted anything to mar the memory or experience.

“You take me so well, my Champion,” Lotor praised, one hand gripping Shiro’s hip, the other still firmly planted against his lover’s back. He would hold him in place like this the entire time, even as his hips started moving. Just as the ridges had brushed over all the sensitive flesh as he entered Shiro, they drug over the same spot as he slowly withdrew, causing Shiro to moan sweetly under him.

Lotor’s heavily flowing precum aided with the movement, his moans mingling with Shiro’s as they built into a familiar pace, both males beginning to pant. Flesh met flesh as Lotor bared his fangs and took from Shiro everything he desired, and his mate gave him everything he wanted, allowing Lotor to fuck into him at an ever increasing pace.

Trust. Their mating was all about trust. Shiro surrendering his body to the man he loved and letting Lotor drive into him over and over, his precum and the massage oil making the sound all the wetter. Shiro’s moans were broken up by how rough Lotor was becoming with him, but instead of pain there was only pleasure, feeling the pressure of his lover’s knot presses insistently against his already stretched him. If he were to glance under himself, not that he could anyways, Shiro would see his cock swinging, precum all but pouring out of him and adding to the mess he had already made.

“Mine,” Lotor growled, once more laying himself over Shiro’s back as he rammed his hips forward. “Mine!”

“Yours!” Shiro cried out, feeling his body spreading to accept Lotor’s thick knot. As the larger male sank impossibly deep into his mate, both sang their pleasure for all to hear. The burn and the accompanying fullness took Shiro over the edge, cock spewing heavy ropes of cum with every thrust. His stomach, already bulging from Lotor’s cock, stretched once more, feeling Lotor’s seed flood into him in wave after wave.

Locked together and kneeling in their mess, neither male moved, panting and trying to catch their breath as sweat cooled on their overheated skin. Lotor continued to pin his mate, the final steps not yet complete, though he continued to move his tongue against the warm flesh of Shiro’s back, shoulders, and neck.

“Soon, love,” he soothed when Shiro made a soft noise under him. “I just need to soften so I can pull out, then you’ll have what you desire. Just a little longer. You’re doing so well.”

For Shiro, the time it took for Lotor’s knot to shrink felt like forever. It felt like it took so much longer than it ever had before, and while he loved it, he knew he wouldn’t feel complete until Lotor marked him. He wanted everyone to know he was taken, claimed by the current reigning Emperor.

Lotor groaned softly as his knot slipped free after some time, followed by his flaccid length. Reminding Shiro to stay in his submissive position, Lotor leaned back and curled his fingers around his cock, aiming it carefully. Purple hips twitched and jerked forward just a little as he watched his own urine stream out of his cock, directing it against Shiro’s well fucked hole before letting it wash over his balls and cock.

Shiro moaned at the sensation, feeling the heat spread over his most tender areas, knowing he would smell of his mate long after the mess had been washed away. Scent marking was a powerful thing, especially when surrounded by thousands of Galra with incredibly sensitive olfactory processes.

Lotor teased his tip against Shiro’s stretched hole, watching the last of the stream vanish into his mate before he pressed inside once more, burying himself into the mess just once before withdrawing.

“Come, my mate,” he said as he stretched out on a clean space on the bed, arms opening towards Shiro. Muscles burning from holding his position for so long, Shiro moved slowly, allowing himself to fall into Lotor’s arms, his back to his lover’s chest. Exhaustion swept over him almost immediately and Lotor chuckled as his mate succumbed to sleep.

“Sweet one?” He turned as best as he could, peering over his shoulder to where Keith was curled in the chair he had been told to sit on.

“Yes?”

“You can join us now, if you wish.”

Keith smiled and nodded, shedding his clothes as he quickly made his way onto the bed, his own spent length soft between his legs. Even in his sleep, Shiro curled his arms around Keith and held him close, nuzzling his face against the back of Keith’s neck with a happy sigh.

“Rest,” Lotor smiled, stroking his fingers along Shiro’s side and then Keith’s, listening to his smaller lover’s breath even out as well. Apparently coming back to Daibazaal was good for something, Lotor mused, but this wasn’t his home. As soon as he had renounced his crown, Lotor was going back to earth and resuming his life with Shiro and Keith.


	9. Chapter 9

Shiro had been fucking into him for so long that Keith had came twice, once while bent over the edge of the huge ‘bath tub’ they had been enjoying, and then again while riding Shiro on the bed. Back to back orgasms weren’t new to the youngest mate of the three, but they had never been caused by being fucked both times. He wasn’t sure how Shiro had kept from cumming with him, especially the second time - Shiro loved watching Keith ride him - but laying on his side, leg curled over Shiro’s shoulder, head resting on Lotor’s lap, Keith was losing his grip on reality.

But it was so totally worth it.

Ripping a third orgasm from his smaller lover, Shiro drove himself deep into Keith’s pliant body, a strangled moan leaving his throat as he came. He watched as Keith twitched and spasmed under him, the previously untried position being added to Shiro’s mental list of ‘fuck yes, to it again.’ His repeated plundering of Keith in a short period of time had left his messy and well fucked, feeling Keith slowly wiggling his toes.

“How do you feel, sweets?” he smiled down at Keith, pressing a kiss against his toned calf. Keith offered up a blissed out smile in response, licking his lips.

“That was a big load from my big brother,” he sighed happily. “I really think you get off on incest as much as I do.” Shiro chuckled and shrugged a little, though he couldn’t stop smiling. He absolutely loved hearing Keith beg for his brother to fuck him, and he knew Keith loved it when he called him his brother in return.

“It’s partially that,” Shiro admitted. “But it also has to do with what I know is coming next.” Keith lifted his head a little, feeling Shiro softening inside him but neither of them made an effort to pull apart.

“What’s coming next?” he asked, flicking his attention between Shiro and Lotor, the larger male having been quiet for most of the third act. Lotor stroked his fingers through Keith’s hair, making his little lover smile.

“Shiro’s been working hard to make you ready, sweet one.”

“Ready? For what?”

“For me to knot you, love,” Lotor smiled down at him. Shiro let out a startled moan as he felt Keith clench around him, hips jerking without his consent.

“Really?” Keith’s eyes were wide and he sat up slowly, easing his sensitive body off of Shiro’s cock.

“We thought it would be easiest for him to work you open first, and then I can try knotting you,” Lotor told him, shifting his position on the bed so he could stroke Keith’s cheek. “But we need to go slowly, I can’t fuck you like I do Shiro, I’d just hurt you.”

Keith nodded eagerly, feeling all new energy coursing through his body. He thought he had been completely fucked out, but the idea of finally feeling Lotor not only inside him, but for his mate to knot him? It was more than enough to re-energize him. When he went to move onto his hands and knees, Lotor stopped him.

“No, sweet one, I want you on your back. I want to see you as I knot you.”

Pale skin flushed with Lotor’s words and Keith laid himself out on his back, spreading his legs and hooking his arms under the back of his knees. He watched Lotor’s eyes track down his sweaty body, knowing they were settling on his stretched hole, knowing he was starting to leak Shiro’s thick seed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lotor told him, moving his larger body into position and teasing his tip against Keith’s messy entrance.

“Slowly,” he reminded Keith, easing himself inside. “Push down a little. I know the ridges are going to make you want to tense up, but I need you to try not to clench.” Keith nodded, arching his back just a little as he tried with all his might to do as he was told. The sensations caused by those aforementioned ridges made him moan and he felt his toes clench. It had been able to get hard again, he would have been leaking all over his stomach.

“It’s so big,” he groaned, amazed that Shiro seemed to take Lotor’s monster cock so easily. Lotor’s hands slid over Keith’s trembling thighs, coaxing him to lower them around his hips. He pushed forward slowly, loving the sight of his length inching deeper and deeper into Keith’s insanely tight body.

“You’re doing so well,” he praised, feeling his voice wobble a little as he was surrounded by Keith’s tight walls and Shiro’s thick cum. Fucking into his mate’s cum was an incredible sensation and he wished it was something they could do often, but it had taken a lot of time just to get Keith to this point.

“I can feel you… so deep inside me… I’m so full…” Keith moaned openly feeling his stomach clench as a small dry orgasm spiked through him. He knew Lotor was feeling it as well, Keith unable to stop himself from spasming around his lover’s length.

“There we go,” Lotor smiled, smoothing one hand over Keith’s bulging stomach. “I’m all the way in, sweet one. All that’s left is my knot.” He waited patiently for Keith’s weak orgasm to pass, feeling Keith’s body milking him eagerly. He couldn’t wait to add his own load of cum to the mess Shiro had left inside their mate.

“Slowly now…” His voice had softened even more, leaning forward as he watched Keith’s eyes slip closed as the dark haired young man lost himself in the sensation of Lotor’s knot beginning to stretch him.

“Almost there… Just breathe…”

“B-burns a little…” Keith whimpered, though he tightened his legs around Lotor’s strong hips, trying to tell him that his comment wasn’t a request to stop.

“That’s your pretty little hole stretching around my knot,” Lotor smiled, rubbing Keith’s stomach again and again, feeling himself inside his mate. “Just a little more, take full breaths…”

Both let out a loud moan as Lotor suddenly sank himself fully into Keith, his knot popping fully inside. Keith’s hips jerked against Lotor’s and his back arched, a louder moan following the first. Lotor had wanted to praise his mate, to tell him how proud he was, but instead his eyes went wide as Keith’s mouth hung open, the smaller male panting hard, and he watched as Keith lost control completely. Still moaning, Keith felt his bladder release and he couldn’t stop it from happen, urinating all over himself as he spasmed around Lotor’s knot.

“Sweet one… are you… submitting to me?” Lotor asked in amazement, knowing it was his knot that had caused Keith to piss all over himself, but this may be their only opportunity for such things.

“Y-yes!” Keith nodded almost violently. “I’m yours! I want to be yours forever!”

“Mine!” Lotor struggled to keep control, bracing both hands over Keith’s shoulders and rocking into him insistently.

“YOURS!” Keith clung to him, another dry orgasm ripping through his over stimulated body. Lotor pressed so deep that Keith swore he could feel his mate’s cock pressing somewhere so deep inside him that it was hard to breathe, and then Lotor was cumming. Massive heavy spurts of cum flooding into Keith, over and over again, causing his stomach to distend even more.

They both were moaning until Lotor captured Keith’s lips with his own, hips pressed flush against his mate’s even as he pumped several more shots of cum into the smaller male. While the kiss started out almost frantic, it soon turned tender and soft, Keith’s arms slipping from Lotor’s shoulders and falling against the bed.

“You did so well,” Lotor told him, moving his mouth down to kiss Keith’s heaving chest. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Are…” Keith swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. “Are you going to mark me? Like you did with Shiro?”

“Do you want me to?” Lotor asked, smiling warmly as Keith gave a shy nod. The way Keith could shift from confident warrior to sweet and innocent looking submissive was one of the things Lotor loved so much about him. He liked knowing that only he and Shiro got to see this side of Keith and he felt so very lucky.

“Then I will,” he promised. “Just as soon as my knot softens. Close your eyes and rest for a bit, okay? It’s okay.”

Keith nodded and relaxed fully into the bed, at least, as much as one could when their legs were wrapped around strong hips and a thick knot was buried in your ass. Lotor sat up carefully and stroked one hand over Keith’s thigh, the other resuming rubbing his bulged out stomach.

“Was that what it was like with me?” Shiro asked, speaking softly as he lay sprawled out not far from the pair.

“Well, you chose to submit,” Lotor chuckled. “Keith didn’t get to plan for it because he didn’t know we were going to do this. It was an unexpected, but very wonderful, surprise when he wet himself.”

“I’m pretty sure he had three full orgasms and somewhere between three and four dry ones,” Shiro said. “I think he didn’t have a choice in pissing himself.”

“He didn’t have to say he was submitting, though. But I’m so happy that he did. You’re both mine now, properly mine.”

“Just as soon as you mark him,” Shiro nodded.

“Once I’m done, we’ll need to take good care of him,” Lotor’s voice firmed up a little. “He’s going to be quite sore tomorrow. There’s a good chance he’ll spend the day in bed.”

“Your announcement isn’t until the day after tomorrow,” Shiro smiled. “We can spend tomorrow pampering him. A long, hot soak in the tub will do him good.”

Lotor leaned forward over half an hour later and pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s lips, waking his mate from the light slumber he had been in. Keith squirmed a little against him as his eyes fluttered open, letting out a soft moan.

“Is it time?”

“Yes, sweet one.”

Moving slowly and carefully, Lotor leaned back and watched as he was finally able to ease his knot out of Keith’s reddened entrance. The sight of an impressive amount of seed immediately starting to leak out made him groan and he knew he had to move quickly before he became aroused again.

Glancing at Keith’s flushed face, Lotor smiled at his mate before moving his eyes lower, watching as he marked his second mate. Directing his stream over Keith’s soft length and then lower, he was glad Keith’s hips were tilted upwards, offering him just enough of an angle to guide his stream into his stretched out hole. He repeated the motions he had followed with Shiro, pressing himself inside just once more before withdrawing completely.

The feel of warm hands surrounding his body and taking care of him reminded Keith of how he had ended up in their bed the first time. With a content little noise he allowed his body to sink into sleep once more, more tired than he had ever been before.


	10. Chapter 10

Giving up his title as Emperor had been easier than Lotor had expected, especially since the Royal Advisors had already selected a new candidate who would be crowned King (because Emperor was a title no one ever wanted to see again).

Leaving Keith to continue his work with the Blades was the hard part, Lotor and Shiro sharing a soft kiss with their dark haired mate as they waited to board the transport that would return them to earth.

“Are you sure you can’t come home?” Shiro asked, resting a hand on Keith’s hip. He already knew the answer, just like he knew his lover’s work with the Blades was incredibly important. Lotor stroked Keith’s cheek, reminding him to call home as often as he could, or at least send a video update.

“I’ll see you on the anniversary,” Keith promised them, referring to the one year anniversary of the war ending, the event already being planned.

As he watched his lovers load into the shuttle, Keith sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, hips canted to one side. The Galra manning the shuttle bay leaned over a little, whispering at Keith without turning his attention to the Blade.

“Congratulations on your mating.”

When Keith’s back straightened, the other male chuckled.

“You carry a wide variety of scents, so I thought it only right to congratulate you. I believe in human terms it is something akin to being married.”

On the outside, Keith’s face was calm and composed, even as he turned to board his own shuttle that would take him to Blade headquarters, but on the inside he was dying of embarrassment. He hadn’t thought about Galra senses, and how they would all know that he had been ‘properly’ mated while on Daibazaal, but as he stepped onto the shuttle and joined several other Blade members who were returning to headquarters, he was VERY aware of everyone turning to face him, nostrils flaring.

It was going to be a long few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you made it to the end! Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
